


Quackity and the Rose Bush

by i_am_abbyy



Category: Bbh - Fandom, DreamSMP, dream - Fandom, quackity - Fandom
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby space, CG BBH, CG Dream, Cuddling, DreamSMP - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Little Quackity, Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, bathtime, mcyt - Freeform, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_abbyy/pseuds/i_am_abbyy
Summary: Quackity is found behind a rose bush crying and regressed in baby space by Dream, BBH comes to the rescue as well and they comfort him taking him back to their house.This was a request from poggerchampusanon and I absolutely loved writing this, they asked that Quackity played with monster high dolls in this and of course I had to include that! I hope you enjoy! :DIf you want to request anything, let me know in the comments or add me on discord at abbyy#5554
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80
Collections: MCYT Age Regression (SFW)





	Quackity and the Rose Bush

**Author's Note:**

> CG's: BBH and Dream  
> Little: Quackity (0-1)

It was the middle of the day and Quackity was walking through the DreamSMP farm, he inhaled the beautiful scent of the flowers and plants surrounding him and felt incredible. It was 3pm and he’d just finished having lunch with Karl and Sapnap, he was on his way to visit Dream about a new video idea when he heard footsteps running behind him. 

He turned around and was met by Sapnap holding a banana cream pie with a mischievous look on his face and laughed, he threw the pie at Quackity’s face and ran off to Karl who was standing at the gate. 

He didn’t have any time to even react and by the time he had wiped his face they were gone, he didn’t like anything in his face and hated getting messy and sticky, they weren’t aware of this and only wanted to play a joke but to Quackity it was the end of the world. 

He fell to the floor panicking and crying and fell almost instantly into his headspace, his shaking was violent, and his sobs choked the tears from his eyes soaked his face and wet his shirt and he was helpless. Minutes felt like hours and hours felt like days, he just fell smaller and deeper into headspace the only thing mildly comforting was the smell of the rosebushes around him. 

The boy lay there gazing upwards at the sky which grew darker and darker by the hour, the sun was setting, and the moon was rising with stars gleaming across it. He was exhausted, he couldn’t move and had given up on anyone finding him now, the cool air of the night blew over him making him shiver. It dried the tears on his face only to be replaced by new ones afterwards, he just wanted to go home. 

He heard rustles all around him thinking it was a fox or just the wind again when he heard a familiar voice calling out, it was Dream. He had been looking for Quackity for hours now ever since he hadn’t arrived at his office, “Quackity where are you?” He shouted across the landscape only to be met by silence.

The little was unable to speak, he could only let out muffled sobs every once in a while, not having the energy, that was when he heard footsteps approach him for the second time that day. The rose bush was parted and there appeared the figure of Dream who had shock written all over his face, he was in disbelief. 

Him and Bad were his care givers and had been for years but never in that time had they seen their little boy in this state, “Oh my goodness bubba what happened, how old are you?” He panickily said taking off his hoodie and putting it under the boy’s head who held up a single finger indicating 1. “Oh no, you’re tiny”

He lifted Quackity and cradled him in his arms, he pulled out his phone frantically calling Bad who answered almost instantly.  
“Heya Dream, what’s up?”  
“It’s Quackity, I just found him in the rose bushes on the farm and he’s in baby space please come over and help me with him I beg you”  
“Damn I’ll be over there in 2 minutes wait for me”

He ended the call and put his phone back in his pocket, Quackity was trying to suck his thumb but unsuccessful so being the kind daddy he was he helped him by guiding it there. He wouldn’t allow the boy to suck his fingers but because he didn’t have his paci it was different, tears still fell down his cheeks and Dream tried to comfort him. “It’s ok bub, dada will be here in a minute to help us out, you’re being such a brave boy for me hun” He cooed looking into the chocolate brown eyes his little had.

Just like Bad had said, he arrived 2 minutes later with the push chair they had recently purchased for times when Quackity couldn’t walk, he had also brought a blanket and a paci.   
“Here lie him in this, we need to get him home right now”

Dream agreed with a nod as he lay the little in the pram covering him with the blanket and replacing his thumb with the blue and white pacifier. Dream and Bad pushed him through the streets of PogTopia where they were met with stares off other people, Sapnap and Karl were just walking around joking around and when they saw the trio their mouths dropped open. 

They too were aware of his regression but didn’t know it was this severe, “Oh my God is he ok?” Sapnap questioned with a look of panic crossing his face, “No he isn’t someone must have done something really bad to trigger him to slip this young, do you have any idea of what or who it could be?” Bad asked. 

Sapnap and Karl blatantly lied through their teeth and shook their heads walking off.

Bad and Dream looked at each other and continued to walk through the town, “Guys! Can you stop staring please?” Bad shouted at people who were staring trying to cover Quackity with the blanket and hood of the pram. 

Upon arrival at Bad’s house, they lifted the boy from the push chair. Dream rushed upstairs running a bubble bath whilst Bad attempted to console Quackity, “It’s ok bubby we’re home now, let’s get you all cleaned up and then we can watch a movie and have some milk!” 

He carried the boy upstairs to the bathroom where the bath was filled with lavender scented bubbles and toys, they undressed the little placing him in the tub. Whilst Bad carefully washed the mud and stickiness off Quackity, Dream tried to find out what was wrong. 

It was filled with his favourite toys; they were monster high dolls. He played with all of them individually but stuck mainly to his preferred one which was Frankie Stein, he just loved her and her appearance, the hair was black like his and the dress she wore was the same colour theme and design as a onesie he kept at home for special occasions. 

“Hey bud, I know you can’t speak but can you try to answer my questions?” Quackity nodded his head slightly, “Ok hun, did someone do this to you?” In response to the question, he nodded his head, “Was it someone we know well?” yet again he nodded his head, “Was it Sapnap or Karl?” Upon the question he nodded his head and sobbed loudly. 

“Ok bubs, I’m sorry they did that to you me and Dada will tell them off, you’re safe now” Dream replied planting a kiss on his forehead. 

Bad had just finished washing Quackity’s hair and helped Dream lift him from the bath placing the paci back in his mouth, they dried him off quickly as to not raise a fuss and even bigger overload for the little. They put baby powder on him and dressed him in one of Dream’s hoodies and Bad’s lounge pants because they didn’t have any of his clean onesies there. 

There was a knock on the door, Bad went down the stairs to answer and it was Sapnap and Karl, “Oh what do you two want?” Bad said with a harsh tone, “We’re sorry about him, we didn’t mean for this to happen we really are sorry Bad” Karl said apologetically; Sapnap agreeing alongside him. 

“Well thanks for the apology but I’d appreciate it if you told him tomorrow because right now, he’s in a state” He shut the door in their faces as Dream descended the stairs cradling Quackity. “Who was it?” Dream asked, “Sapnap and Karl, I told them to come back tomorrow when he’s big” 

Bad walked through to his kitchen where he fetched a bottle and filled it with milk, he warmed it up and tested it to make sure it wasn’t too hot. 

“Hey baby boy, let’s get you all nice and cosy ey” Dream whispered as Bad came in with the readymade bottle, “Heya bub come here let’s give you your bottle” Bad comforted as Dream placed him down in Bad’s lap, he was fed his bottle whilst Dream put Peppa Pig on in the background.

Whilst he drank his bottle, Quackity messed with the tassels on the hoodie he was wearing gazing up at Bad with adoration in his eyes. He loved the attention from both of them and was glad they had found him eventually. 

Once finished he felt sleepy and his eyes began to droop, Dream looked over and Bad gave the nod that he was falling asleep. Dream quickly ran upstairs and got the bed ready for all 3 of them to take a nap, “Bad bring him up here please, bring his blanket and paci too” He called down. 

Bad popped the paci back into the boy’s mouth and covered him in the blanket, he stood up and walked carefully up the stairs cradling the boy in his arms. Dream was waiting at the door for them and when they walked in it was peaceful and calm.

The room was dark, all except for a green nightlight in the corner which projected the shapes of rainbows and teddy bears, the bed was covered in pillows and blankets and laid out in a way that they could all sleep comfortably together. There was an aroma of vanilla and jasmine in the room as well as a calming sleep ambience playing in the background. 

“Aww Dream it’s amazing in here, let’s get him to bed though before he starts crying again” He walked over to the bed where Dream got in on the left, then Quackity was placed in next to him and then Bad got in last sandwiching the boy in between. 

The little cuddled up to Dream and faced Bad playing with his fingers babbling behind the paci which soon died down when he fell asleep holding Bad’s hand.


End file.
